roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Prepravca
The Prepravca is the third largest Freighter in the game, behind the Constellation and the E Class. Description The Prepravca is a heavy duty Freighter with the third highest cargo in the game so far, right behind the Constellation and E Class. However, it is very slow and a very large target for Pirates. The exterior is just one large platform with 4 Deposit Boxes, 4 Glass Squares, 2 thrusters, and the control room window. You can make huge amounts of credits when you use this in sync with a Rorqual. This is effectively the largest Freighter in the game for most players until they gain enough credits to buy the E Class or Constellation for players with Galaxy VIP Gamepass, as the price difference between the Prepravca and the E Class is massive. Interior The Prepravca has a large plain and undetailed interior. When you enter the ship, you are faced with a long corridor with 6 doors. 3 of which can be entered. One leads to a storage room, which contains some shelves. Besides it, there is a door that leads to the Cryo Room, which contains cryogenic pods. Right next to the entrance of the ship to the right is where the teleporter room is located. It has one teleporter in the back and other details including shelves. Taking the teleporter brings you to the bridge which is a small room with 3 seats, with the rear center seat being the pilot seat. Advantages * Third largest cargo hold in the game. * High health for a Freighter. * Can make 2k to 4k credits per run if the economy is good. Disadvantages * Slow acceleration and low top speed. * Expensive for a Freighter. * Pirates consider this ship as a floating gold pile since its slow, defenseless, and it always has a fully loaded cargo hold while trading. Safety * Remember to never trade while in a war to avoid being destroyed, as the Prepravca is very vulnerable to attack. If it's vital that you use it, bring an escort. * Pirates are likely to wage war on you as soon as you spawn this ship so be extremely careful when players with Bounty are on the server * Bring this to a Starbase post-siege and you will most likely be able to loot the Starbase in one run. If possible try to fly in a "fleet" of Freighters. * When looting a siege be extremely careful and always have an escort whenever possible, even when docking at the Mega Base. Version History *Buffed in .52d, gaining 500 extra cargo space but losing 100 shields and a bit of mobility. *In update .53, according to Trello, it was reduced by 800 parts due to the lag it caused during warp, now it docks relatively fast and is better optomized. *Received buffs in .61e4 that doubled shields, hull, and gave the ship minor damage resistance. model]] Trivia *In Slovak, "Prepravca" means "The Transporter," which is a fitting name for this large freighter ship. *This can give you a profit of 2250 if you get a full cargo of silicate at a 5 price and sell at Mega Base Category:Freighter Category:Ships Category:Browse